Buthrotan/Dictionary
A ahgro - rope ahtru - place, location ahtruahdi - to place, to locate aičour - (over) there alkohol - alcohol (can be shortened to alkô) altur - head aprilhu - April (can be shortened to âp) aromahno - to happen B btahs - god btalou - right btanti - eye btantipilhu - eyelash btasu - in regards to bupt - when buvoro - bull C cibur - space cigaret - cigarette (can be shortened to cigâ) crou - frog Č čaud - meat čimuor - hair(s) D decembur - December (can be shortened to dêc) dinitoum - dignity dragou - to dress duthorsoumb - each other, one another E eced - free (adj.) ecedok - freely egulšul - to attempt epria - spirit etremb - three ezič'''u '- grass '''ezt' - heavy F fal - brother fàl - any falethu - brotherhood feburi - February (can be shortened to f'êb') feguna - person (can be shortened to fêg, with the plural fegunalor "people" being shortened to fôr) fejn - few (prps.) fejnšugn - 'few (n.) '''fejunso '- goodbye (can be shortened to the informal -'''fêjn-) feše - no, none to an inanimate noun fotograf - photograph (can be shortened to fotô) ful - to do G gauhg - big gobornosok - other GN H heglhen - seed h''e''šetheth - snake hogro - how to an emotion I icilethbt - '''globe '''ičour - here inci - small, little inozyršu - to take a nap inozyršušugn - nap (n.) J januri - January (can be shortened to jân) jumph - short jun - June K kašaštauru - husband, wife konč - to eat konšenta - conscience koüm - horse koun - to act L lenk - skin Lethbt - Earth (planet), world libura - fruit liluqheneta - louse LH lhtu - cup lhurs - to give birth lhuxek - hello (can be shortened to the more informal -'lhû'-, with a meaning similar to "hi") lhuzoj - to greet lhuzojon - greeting (noun) M mahk - stick, twig maju - May (month), (can be shortened to mâj) maru - March (month), (can be shortened to mâr) mathugha - to endow meto - how to a method mig - have finished miger - to finish migersugn - finish (n.) mny - pardon? mpu - no, none to an animate noun mugro - wide, thick Murkuri - Mercury (planet) N ne - the to an inanimate noun nè - no, not, do not neng - orange (fruit) no - the to an animate noun novembur - November (can be shortened to nôv) ntosi '''- four '''ntosiqh - quarter ntoum - building ntračidah - prison (can be shortened to ntrâ) O obtobur - October (can be shortened to ô'bt') ogost - August (can be shortened to ogô) olhi - all, total olhiok - totally otur - mother OU ounsfrou - plant ounsfrouha - plant life P picou - child pilhu - lash pin - should platu - table pok - leaf PH phastu - intense, heated phelimbtu - narrow phores - equal phoresok - equally phretu - father Q qa - what qel - name qroth - foam quthour - countertop quthul - how many, how much QH qha - blood qhreša - county qhrosu - country, state, nation qhulc - many qhulur - to better qhyli - July (can be shortened to qhŷ) R ronah - man roudum - bark (of a tree) rugt - root S samphrimoun '''- friend (can be shortened to '''sampî) sebtembur - September (can be shortened to sêbt) seqra - reason sint - as, than slra - many slreto - woman slhrohoumb - school sporano - aeroplane sprestro - plate sphreš '''- fish '''sqhoja - tree sqhojazir '''- forest '''sqhrucela - flower sre - boy srothum - chair sru - why straqah '''- bullet '''strum - formerly, used to sybel - nice Š šahaltur '- forehead 'šahalturčimuort - eyebrow ševešešum - you're welcome šo - a, an to an animate noun šupragrunda - upstairs, upper storey šul '- long T '''televižoun '- television (can be shortened to '''telê) ti - bird tothum - bone toupan - to match tugnoumb - house tunda - dance TH thabtu - stomach thod - to go thogum - worm thomnul - to compete thomnulouz - side (in a competition), team thomnulžoun - competition thuqha - carpet thurvodont - computer (can be shortened to thurvô) U ugnrek - animal umnat - shoulder unka - pig V varoum - to unite varoumsugn - union ve - a, an to an inanimate noun Venus - Venus (planet) vero - race W X xeografi '''- geography (can be shortened to '''xeô) xiban - who xour - (have) started Y Z zruša - coushion zyršu - to sleep zyršušugn - sleep (n.), rest (n.) Ž žahur - dog 'žomb '- leg